Battles are for the Weak
by Black Liger X
Summary: An assassin who hates Zoid battles tells about his brutal past, starting with the death of his parents.
1. Assassin and Layon: The Deal

[I] Bit Cloud, great fighter. You may be a fighter, but battles are for the weak. Your life is just to win pointless battles, day after day. My life is for revenge. The sight of you cowering before me, bruised and beaten is going to be the best sight I've seen in a while. I will show you the pain I went through, the misery that I felt as I watched my parents die, saving me and my sibling, who left me for the life of pointless battles, looking for a so-called dream to be the best. Why did you do that? I was happy. I was going to get a Zoid to help my father live his dream. He even built it for me. That dark, horrible day came too soon for me. You came in, guns flashing, ready to get my Liger. The sounds of the guns blasting as my mother ran with my brother, Steel, and me. My father stayed to protect us as we tried to escape. A scream sounded through the house. It was my father's. You shot him, leaving him for dead. My mother hid us and attacked you, but to no avail. You never found my brother, but you found me, sword unsheathed. I'm the one who gave you that scar. Yes, the scar that is in your back, and the same sword that you scarred me with. Luckily, you were too busy with that scar, so I got away with Steel. You made my life a living hell. Thanks a lot, Bit Cloud, the greatest warrior ever! Why did you do that to me? You would say, 'It's your father's fault! You were just in the way.' You would deny it. Good luck with the battles of guilt. Wait until I find you. You will pay! [/I]  
  
Out in the shadows of an alley in the bar area in town, an assassin walked over to a bar. It was so dark that you couldn't get a good view of the person underneath the black cloak. Inside the bar, the sounds of the angered drunks and pissed off bartenders made sure nobody would hear a conversation.  
  
"Give me the money, beggar. I'm not waiting this time."  
  
The voice was of a cold monster, but it sounded more like a boy's voice instead of a man's. It was still harsh, but young. The man he was talking to was Layon, a man who loved ramen noodles and wanted revenge on Dr. Toro  
  
"I have the money and I have news, my young assassin. I have found him."  
  
The boy's eyes glowed a silver color. He took off his hood to reveal a boy no older than fourteen with short, black hair. He had a long scar running across his cheek. He had on a smile that was colder than his voice.  
  
"Don't lie to me, old man. You know my predicament. So, money and the news first before I give you the noodles and the Zoid."  
  
Layon looked like he was going to collapse when he saw his giant box of holy noodles. He then sat up strait, looking all-powerful in the bar, that night.  
  
"Bit Cloud is in this town, getting ready to go to a Zoid pilot convention. The only way to get in is to bring a Zoid and sign up in the ZBC competition as a team battler. Here's the money. There is a Zoid Shop on the other side of town. Go there to get one."  
  
Layon saw the boy's face shudder at the thought of fighting in those "useless" battles. He then saw him go into a depressed state as he thought about getting into a Zoid. The boy was once a pilot, but left soon after a crash happened and left his left arm cut off and replaced by a robotic one.  
  
"I may hate the Zoid battles, Dr. Layon, but I must not let this get to me. You will help me pick out a Zoid, will you not? If you choose to help me, please come with me."  
  
The boy watched as Layon nodded. With his hood up, he went to face the  
world once again, with Layon following him to the black Gustav. He looked back at Layon.  
  
"So, you have decided to work with me, Layon? Good thing too. I would have killed you if you didn't."  
  
The boy laughed darkly, his eyes shining in the dim streetlights. Layon laughed nervously. The boy scared him with more than anybody else did. That child has gone through more trouble than most adults have in their whole life. Layon didn't say anything as he got into the Gustav next to the boy, who twitched as he took the controls and sped off at high speed for the Gustav. Layon looked at him before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Hey, kid, what is your name. I just can't keep calling you boy or kid all the time, now can I?"  
He smirked as his cold eyes turn towards the taller man.  
"My name is Jaklar, if you want to know so badly. Names don't amount to much on Zi, especially if you're an assassin or mercenary. Just keep the in mind, Layon, before you ask someone his or her name. They may not like it very much if you ask."  
He broke out into a cold, high-pitched laugh that made Layon shudder. Jaklar was a strange boy, no doubt, but he was different than most assassins Layon has ever worked with. Jaklar never went for money. He just went to slaughter. The more people Jaklar killed seemed to make him happier. It seemed to Layon that there was somebody who he wanted to kill. Someone that stole something from him, almost like Layon and the wife- stealing bastard Toros. Layon sat back in the seat and sighed. This was going to be a long ride. 


	2. Swords and Blades:Stop giving me forms!

Darkness reigned as I hid in a cold, clammy cave with my brother. He had a cold. Would he die underneath the death grip that you made for us, Bit? Will you pay? Oh, no, not the great fighter. You will soon be defeated like I sliced you when you took my new Zoid and my parents. I wanted to fight. I wanted to destroy you! But, Mother said that violence wasn't the key, unless you needed to. My mother didn't need to die! My father didn't need to either. I needed to find a proper home for Steel, but he wouldn't leave me. He was very smart for a kid of seven. I was only ten at the time, but I was very responsible. We soon found a floor for the cave, so we wouldn't catch a cold easily. Our backyard was filled with berries and people with meat and other thing we couldn't find in the wilderness of Zi. I would never starve us. You are a different story, Bit! I would tell you more, Bit, but it's time for the torturing that I shall make you feel . . .  
  
Layon and the boy were walking out of the bar and were entering the alley, which led to the brighter, and safer, side of town. Layon was thinking about the boy who was following him.  
  
'Who is that boy, and where did he come from? What will happen to the boy,' he thought as he walked out of the dank alley, with the fourteen year old boy following. The boy looked up at him with his emotionless, silver eyes.  
  
"Where is the ZBC building from here? I'll go by myself, Layon. Nobody has touched me for four years. I'll need some time 'kay?"  
  
Layon nodded and went to his small, but new, Gustav with a platform. He sat in the seat, closed the cockpit, laid back and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile at the ZBC building . . .  
  
"Damn, stop giving me papers! I all ready need the papers to create a team, sign myself up, and papers for my phone numbers! I don't need anymore!"  
  
The ladies smiled and he growled at them, sending them back a few steps. He laughed at them, giving them shivers down their spines and they ran away, leaving him to read the first page and he filled it out.  
  
Name: Jaklar 'Black Knight' Nighthawk  
  
  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hometown: Star Colony  
  
  
  
Comments on your skills we should know: Has a berserk split personality. Don't get him angry or ELSE! Loves all types of combat, especially close fighting. Use Caution when fighting.  
  
Jaklar filled out the other papers and gave them to the ladies behind the counter.  
  
"Have a nice evening ladies."  
  
He walked out to find the people he least expected. It was Bit and the Blitz Team.  
  
'Just walk by them,' he thought as he walked faster to get to the Gustav outside the gates. A boy two years older than him walked up to him.  
  
"Hi there. It looks like you are going to start battling. I'm Jamie and those are my friends over there."  
  
He soon saw the Blitz Team next to them. He closed his eyes, so he couldn't see Bit next to him. He felt his other side of him come out. It the side he hated the most. It was his dark side.  
  
"Get off of me, losers! I have to be going. I'm not in the mood for your friendly antics! LAYON!!"  
  
The sleeping Layon woke up from a dream with noodles. He heard the dark side yell for him. He turned on the Gustav, and made it move as fast as it could go. He soon found the assassin yelling profanities at Leena, who was telling him how cute he was.  
  
"Black Knight, come on! Time for noodle shopping," said Layon as the Blitz Team saw the boy jump in and started to sweatdrop. Doc Toros looked at the retreating Gustav when he came out of the Zoids model store.  
  
Jaklar looked at Layon and fell into the seat. Layon piloted the Gustav off into the direction of the Zoid Shop to get Jaklar a Zoid.  
  
"Thanks, Layon. I went berserk back there. Hope they won't remember that."  
  
He didn't say any thing for the rest of the trip. 


	3. The Zoid is found and complications aris...

Bit, why do you deny the things that you did? 'I did not do them, Black Knight!' Let me see you back! It will show all. 'I won't. My back is plain and unscarred!' I don't care . . .You tore the remaining part of the once proud Nighthawk family away from me! Steel, my little brother, the only family I had. I loved him! 'What did I do?' You are an idiot, Bit Cloud. You head is in the sky, not thinking about the predicament you are in. I have you in my grasps, but your sweet Leena is still hiding! 'You are stooping to his level, the one who attacked! Find out the truth Jaklar, search for it! Don't let your eyes deceive you. I'm only four years older than you . . . I was in the Wind Colony, three hundred miles away! My mother died that night, of a great sickness!' No, you lie! I saw you, the blonde hair, and the crystal blue eyes, that smirk on your face! You were there . . . no you weren't! Tell me how to use a sword, Bit! That is how I will know!  
  
  
  
Jaklar and Layon were riding to where to Zoid Shop was supposed to be. Jaklar was secretly looking at Layon.  
  
'He kind of looks like my dad . . . No, don't think about them! They are dead! I hope we find this stupid Zoid Shop,' he thought as Layon opened up a map of the city. Jaklar grabbed the controls of the unpiloted Gustav and almost ran into the Zoid Shop they were looking for. Layon looked up from the map and said, "We're here, Black Knight! Get ready to get the perfect Zoid!"  
  
Jaklar sweatdropped as Layon said that. He stood up as the cockpit opened up and he jumped out.  
  
  
  
"Layon, call me Jaklar. Black Knight's my nickname."  
  
  
  
They walked in the door to see the Blitz Team inside the shop, as well as the Flugal (spell?) Team. Jaklar looked past them and saw a very familiar face paying for a purple Shield Liger. The younger boy turned to face Jaklar and ran up to him.  
  
"Jak, it's you! You were fighting with him and you were hurt. I took you to a hospital. They took me away, Jak! I don't want to leave you again."  
  
The younger boy was Steel Nighthawk, Jaklar's brother. Layon was looking at weapons and then turned around to see a boy hugging Jaklar. He smiled.  
  
  
  
'At least he won't be so depressing all the time. I don't think the Ancient fighter, Raven, was that bad!'  
  
  
  
Steel took his brother's hand and ran to the Shield Liger that he just bought. It was a different Shield Liger than the others. Besides the purple color, it had a rotating gun on it's back, a long-range sniping gun, and a built in AI system. Jaklar noticed it had sharper claws than the normal Shield Ligers besides it.  
  
  
  
"Big brother, look at that Zoid. It looks like the Hell's Dragon Knight!"  
  
Jaklar looked at the Zoid his brother pointed out. It was a GunSniper-like Zoid with all of the legs more like the Lightning Siax's legs than a GunSniper's, two retractable wings, a new CAS, the Phoenix, some missile pods and a pair of blades on the head and the body. Jaklar smiled one of his cold smiles. It was the Hell's Dragon Knight, GunDragon, or Hell's Knight. He walked over to the man behind the counter.  
  
"How much do you want for the GunDragon?"  
  
"GunDragon? Oh, that thing? It's already sold to the Blitz Team."  
  
Jaklar was ready to blow a fuse. The abomination bought his first Zoid. It was the one his father made for him! Steel went up to the area where the Blitz Team was standing and tugged one Leena's shirt.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. That Zoid is my brother's. Mean people took him and. . .and WAAAAHHH!"  
  
Leena looked at the smaller boy who busted into tears. Bit looked at her and the crying boy. Layon ran over to Steel and was trying to calm him down. Jaklar stood there, trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"Steel! Come over here. I don't need the GunDragon; I'll get another Zoid, like that one over there. C'mon, shrimp, let's get your Zoid one to the platform 'kay?"  
  
Steel looked at Jaklar and sniffled.  
  
"Are you sure, Jak? * Sniff*Daddy made it for you! I thought you needed the GunDragon to remind you of Daddy and Mommy. * Sniff, sniff*"  
  
Jaklar walked over to the Blitz Team, trying to keep the dark side at bay.  
  
"I'm sorry. Steel hasn't seen me in a while. The GunDragon was mine before the attack."  
  
Brad was standing in a corner, looking at Jaklar. He was remembering about the 'attack'.  
  
  
  
"It was called the Nighthawk incident. Blade Nighthawk and his wife, Jade were killed by a Backdraft member who wanted the new Zoid he made for his sons, Steel and Jaklar 'Black Knight'. The sons were never found at the house. The scar on your face must mean that you are The Black Knight and you are Steel 'Thunder Blade'. You were an assassin last time I heard of you."  
  
  
  
Jaklar walked up to Brad and smiled.  
  
"Wanna find out why I'm called 'Black Knight'? If not, stay out of my life, mercenary. Like I always say, 'Battles are for the weak, but revenge is sweet.' Watch your back Brad Hunter, you may be my next victim."  
  
Steel looked at Brad and frowned at him. He followed his brother over to his Liger. Jaklar walked up to the GunDragon, telling him to open for the knight, and the king is coming their way. 


	4. Part One:

My brother left because of you. 'I didn't do anything!' Yeah, and I'm the queen of England. 'Hello your Majesty!' Grrr. 'Eeep!' My brother, Steel, thought that the Zoid battles were the best idea. I went with him that day to register our team, the Nighthawk Team. 'You mean you and Steel were the infamous Nighthawk Team!' Yeah, we were good too. I had the Zoid my father built, the Slash Liger. Steel loved Shield Ligers. He had a green one. It was the battle to enter Class S, the last battle of the Royal Cup, and the last battle I fought for years. We were against the Shinigami Team; they had a Blade Liger and a Redlar. We went up and engaged them, taking out the Redlar easily. The Blade Liger was very familiar. It was my great-grandmother's Blade Liger. 'Who was piloting it?' My great-grandmother, Shinigami, the berserk monster was in the cockpit. She took the body of the leader of the team and wanted to meet her family. She saw me and laughed. She said, :Life is different now, dear Nighthawk boy. My nightmares will finally end.: She took her Blade Liger and destroyed my Slash Liger, saving me and putting the berserk monster into me. I stopped fighting and I was hospitalized. They took Steel away to fight those useless battles. I'll find him one day! But you killed him! You took him one night and shot him! You will now receive your torturing again, Bit Cloud!   
  
  
(Note: This will switch perspectives. It is getting quite confusing.)  
  
  
* * *  
  
Part One: Layon's View and the Before the Fight with Harry.  
  
  
The GunDragon was Steel's Zoid. He wanted Jaklar to have it. It was interesting how the two brothers got along so well. Jaklar was looking at me again. I must look like someone.  
  
  
"Mister Layon, when is our fight?"  
  
  
Jaklar's brother, Steel, was staring at me. We were in a new, but black, Whale King the symbol of the old Guylos Empire on it. Jaklar decided that he wanted black and he put the symbol on as our team symbol. As the new Nighthawk Team, Jaklar didn't want anyone else as a member. I looked down at Steel and decided to answer him.  
  
  
"It's tomorrow against the Champ Team."  
  
  
Jaklar snorted at the name. The Champ Team was famous, but one of the worst teams ever. The leader was Harry Champ, a snobby rich kid who wanted to marry Leena. Luckily, Leena hates him and Steve Toros takes his money, but by using Leena, which I hate to see.   
  
  
"Why them, Layon? There is the Fuzzy Pandas and the other teams that are worse!"  
  
  
Sometimes I hate Jaklar and his smart remarks, but this was making Steel laugh.  
  
  
"Harry said that if we beat him, for Leena of course, we could go up to Class B before the Royal Cup. We could be fighting the Blitz Team by next week!"  
  
  
Another snort echoed through the Whale King as Jaklar started going cocky again.  
  
  
"We don't need to fight Harry. . ."  
  
  
He stopped, the cockiness wearing off. He thought about something and laid down on the small couch.   
  
  
"All right, Nighthawk Team! Let's practice before we fight!"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The boys slumped in to find out what happened during practice. It looked like Jaklar looked like he was still in good shape, besides not knowing where the controls were. Steel was the one I was worried about. He was the total opposite of Jaklar, knowing where the controls are, but not knowing how to maneuver his Zoid. Luckily, they didn't use the starting Zoids to practice, or the Shield Liger, 'Shieldy' and the GunDragon, 'Drac' would be destroyed. They used two older Zaber Fangs of the Fuzzy Pandas Team. I brought out a picture of the controls of the GunDragon. Jaklar stared at them for a minute.  
  
  
"I'm done looking at them, Layon. I'll be with Drac, okay?"  
  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll look after feeding Steel."  
  
  
"He's allergic to instant noodles. Especially roast beef. The powder turns him berserk. Just like his big brother."  
  
  
Jaklar never told me that. I luckily bought tons of non-instant noodle food. I thought about using a berserk Steel to help Jaklar in the fight. It would increase his fighting ability by a hundredfold. I decided to not do that yet.   
  
  
"Mister Layon, how about some dragonsbane. It's yummy as a soup and a tea."  
  
  
I almost dropped a pot on my foot. Dragonsbane?! But that's poisonous to humans, but not to the ancient Zoidians. Were the Nighthawks ancient Zoidians? I went to a medicine cabinet to find dragonsbane to make soup and tea for Steel, but when I came back, I saw Steel all ready making some. Jaklar was over by him, making sure that not too much went in to my bowl.   
  
  
"Hey, Layon, want some dragonsbane soup. We put enough to not kill a human."  
  
  
I saw marks on his face, besides the scar. I saw two sword blade shapes coming out of the side of his chin. Steel didn't look any different. Jaklar gave me the soup and I sat down at a table, next to Jaklar. I saw the purple soup was the same color as the 'slashes', as I called them. I took a sip and a delicious flavor came over me. It was even better the noodles! I started eating the soup quickly, until I was done with the bowl. Jaklar hinted that he noticed, but Steel was slowly drinking soup.  
  
  
"The dragonsbane is a very good tasting plant. Humans are usually very hungry and could eat a whole bowl. They die of overeating, not poisoning."   
  
  
We sat around for a little bit and I showed them a procedure to use to fight 'Harry and the Chumps' as Jaklar called them. We started laughing, when a call came up.  
  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. . . Nighthawk Team. . . Jaklar speaking."  
  
  
Harry's face appeared on the screen and we started laughing harder. He was looking pretty angry.  
  
  
"I'm putting our stakes higher, Jaklar. I'm putting 10x the normal prize money as well.  
  
  
" Ha, Ha, HA! Umm, I mean all right. Is Harry and the Chump ready to lose?"  
  
  
  
We started laughing harder as Jaklar said this and I was recording the message.  
  
  
  
"You'll pay for calling my team, Harry and the Champ."  
  
  
  
"It's Harry and the Chump, stupid!"  
  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Part Two:

My life was in ruins after Steel left. A ghost from my family's dark past was in me, poisoning my mind with the dark personality that I'm famous for. I couldn't remember things for days and that voice . . . she was taking me over! I couldn't stop her and then she was letting me free. The Backdraft soon came into my life soon after that. A man took me in and I met Vega Obscura for the first time. We were to pilot Ultimate X's. Vega was the only person I could talk to about my past . . . he was my best friend. He never told, never. One day, Vega said that they were transferring me to a different base. I took a Pteras and ran away. I never saw him until I met you again, Bit.

***

 Part Two: Bit in the Fray, Jaklar's Leena Assault! Help Me! (Also Jaklar's view.)

"It's Harry and the Chump, stupid!"

"How dare you call the king, 'stupid'!"

 I was talking to Harry Champ, or 'Chump' as I like to call him and his team. Right now, Layon and Steel were laughing at Harry and my comment. Harry looked like he was just really going to kill me with his 'fighting skills', if he had any. I was stifling my laughter at the time and couldn't talk too much. 

 "Harry, where's the food?"

 I saw Bit Cloud come up from behind him and ask him something stupid. Leena also came up behind him. They looked like they just came from a long desert trek, without any food. Bit saw the vid-phone was on and looked to see who it was.

"Hey, Leena, look. It's that kid we saw that took your new Zoid."

"Don't you dare say it's her Zoid! It was mine before you ever saw it in the shop!"

Bit looked at my cold, ever staring eyes. They looked like they were going into his soul. Bit saw that I was with Layon and frowned.

"Aren't you Doctor Layon?"

"Yeah, I am. Just do one thing. Don't ask Jaklar for the Zoid. He's kinda sensitive about that. He also doesn't like you, Brad and Jamie."

"Why doesn't he like me?"

"I don't like to talk about things in the past. I'll tell you later."

 My smirk and my eyes scared him and Leena looked at me and hearts seemed to form in her eyes. I freaked and hid behind Dr. Layon. She looked sad and ran out of the view of the screen. The sound of a Gunsniper came from the screen and I soon heard that sound a few minutes later. Leena was after me.

"Layon, hide me," I said as Leena proceeded to blast the mouth open. I shuddered. Layon picked me up and I froze. I hated women, but they seem to be attracted to me. Just my luck, the trigger-happy Leena Toros  had to fall in love with me. I soon found myself being hugged by Leena. I screamed and ran to the closest Zoid, a Zaber Fang. I opened the cockpit, got in, and closed it, seeing Leena jump into her Gunsniper.

"Uh, oh. I'm doomed!"

 I fiddled with the controls and found a shield on it. I pressed the button and the shield turn on, just in time. 

"Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Leena shot everything at me, but it didn't faze the black Zaber Fang. It turned off its shield and ran toward Leena and her Gunsniper. It jumped, slashing off Leena's Wild Weasel Unit. I sat there, looking at the controls. This is one of those rare Zoids people are looking for. Words appeared on the screen. 'Are you ready to fight, Jaklar Nighthawk?'

 "Yes, I am."

 *Note: This might be the last chappie for a while. If I don't get good grades, I will get kicked off my computer until Spring Break. Don't get angry at me, blame parents! Hope to see all you FFN people again, soon!  


	6. Part Three:

*Note: HA! Good grades! *Does a little dance * I'm writing this chapter around Christmas and I decided to add Naomi and some other Zoid pilots and their teams. (Still no fight against Harry . . .) There are no longer the beginning parts and the disease of the Bishoujo strikes again! Will Leena strike again?

~

Part Three: Bishoujo Disease? Jaklar's war against woman! (Jaklar's View)

I was safe. Leena left after Bit told her I was taken. And people wonder why I don't like girls. I was sitting next to my sleeping brother. Layon was looking at Blaze, the black Zaber Fang that saved me from Leena. The vid phone rang and I decided to answer it. It was not Leena, but Layon. 

"Layon where are you?"

 He looked very smug and I had an idea why. Blaze's head was looking into the phone and he purred when he saw me.

"I'm with Blaze and I found why . . . she likes you. You have the incurable Bishoujo Disease. You are a giant girl magnet, Jaklar."

I nodded. I got it a long time ago and it bugged me. All the girls I saw were turned into ravenous Fangirls. 

"I know that, Layon. I'm hoping it will wear off."

 "It won't wear off, Jaklar. Blaze is now your starting Zoid, at least until Leena stops attacking you."

A message popped up next to the face of Layon. I opened it and found it was a letter to the Blitz Team's annual Christmas party, with Leena there. I shuddered. Nothing will make me go ten miles of Leena!

~

"I can't believe I'm going to this stupid party!"

Layon smirked and I saw the flowers he was holding.

"Don't ever think like a matchmaker. You just love to torture me, don't you! The demon of Hell in there will kill me if I give her those! I don't like women!" 

"Nonsense, you don't like Zoids and you are piloting one."

"That's a whole different story, Layon. You want me to die! You cruel bastard!"

He grinned like an idiot and I glared at him. He didn't notice it.

"NO! My powers are weakening! I can't go farther!"

I pretended to fall down and die, but he looked at me like an idiot. I stood up and walked to the Gustav and got in. We went off to the dance. I still wanted to strangle Layon. He knew that I had that damn Bishoujo disease! I'll curse him or something. I'll do it at the party.

~

"Why are we here again, Layon?"

"I want you to act nice around Leena. She's not as evil as you think."

I coughed as he said that. 'Leena wasn't evil? Oh, my! I'm gonna faint now,' I thought as Layon knocked on the door of the Toros Base. Doc Toros opened the door and looked at Layon, not even noticing me.

"Hello, Layon. You got the invitation?"

Doc Toros seemed to finally notice me and frowned. It looks like my reputation was bigger than I thought.

"You must be the Jaklar Nighthawk that stole my Zoid and is an assassin."

"First, it's my brother's Zoid and second, I was an assassin. I'm now a registered Zoid pilot for the newly formed Nightblade Team."

He walked us inside and went into stealth panther mode, waiting for Leena and any other girl to attack me. I didn't see any and I ran to catch up to Layon. I almost ran into Brad and an unfamiliar woman. I looked up and I saw that Brad's girl wasn't attracted to me. I sighed.

"Hello Brad. Have you seen Leena around? Doc Layon is trying to kill me!"

Brad chuckled and I did one of my famous glares. There wasn't a reaction from Brad, but from his girlfriend. 

"Relax, Naomi, it's just one of Jaklar's famous glares."

I soon heard Leena's voice coming closer to us. I hid behind Brad.

"Hide me, Brad! She's going to kill me!"

He stood there and started talking to Naomi. Leena ran up to him and gave them a puppy dog look.

"Have you seen Jaklar?" Brad shook his head.

"Nope, haven't seen him for a while, Leena."

 Leena looked devastated and she ran off to find me. I came out from behind Brad and sighed my relief. 

"Thanks, Brad. I need to stay away from her until I find a cure." Brad looked puzzled.

"I have the Bishoujo disease. Leena will follow me until the end of Zi."

 Naomi nodded. She looked at Brad and started to gasp.

"What about me, Jaklar? I'm not attacking you."

"You are immune to it. I don't need every single girl following me."

They pushed me in to a closet and I heard a weird sound. It sounded like a judge capsule. A voice came out from the area where the judge capsule was.

"Where is Jaklar Nighthawk!"


End file.
